Limbo and strange happenings
by anonymousninja007
Summary: If the whole team was stuck in Limbo, what would happen? Will they survive and not drive each other crazy? A little Arthur/Ariadne. This story is on hold for now, because I have extreme writers block. Any ideas are welcome, and gentle advice is fine.
1. Limbo Day 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inception

Limbo Day 1

"Ugh, where am I?"

Arthur looked around. On his right he saw Yusuf and Eames laying in the sand groaning. And on his left side he saw Cobb on the ground muttering obsenities under his breath. Something along the lines of losing their minds in Limbo, and how he's going to go crazy.

Arthur didn't see Ariadne anywhere and he hoped she didn't get trapped in Limbo as well. Ofcourse that was too much to ask for. When he turned around to watch the crystal blue waves crash onto the shore, he saw a dark head pop up from under the waves. The dark head then sunk back under the waves and popped up farther away from the shore. That's when he realised that it was Ariadne and that she was drowning and struggling against the waves.

Arthur jumped to his feet with renewed energy and ran down to the waves to go save her.

"Ariadne! _Why is she so far away from the shore?"_

Arthur dove into the surprisingly strong waves and saw out to Ariadne. The water was surprisngly deep. When he reached her she was already half drowned and her struggles were getting weaker by the second. He put his arm around her waist ignoring the sparks that flew up his hand at the contact. He dragged her to the shore line and staggered out of the waves and gently put her down on the beach.

"Cobb, what should we do now that we're stuck in Limbo for who knows how long."

Cobb looked genuinley worried and more than a little pissed off. Yusuf looked worried and confused about where they were. And Eames well Eames is Eames, while he looked worried about Ariadne he just had to get in a jab at Arthur.

"My darling, you look like you tried to drown yourself."

"Shut up Eames. Unlike you I actually saved Ariadne instead of sitting on a beach doing nothing but wallow in self pity."

Eames opened his mouth to retort but Cobb cut him off.

"Guys we need to get Ariadne into some shelter and warm her up, her lips are turning blue."

And true to his word Ariadnes lips were turning blue and she was shivering violently and her eyes were starting to look far off into the distance and stare at something that noone could see. Arthur concentrated and made a small house appear out of the ground all the while keeping a stoic expression on his face. He created a small house. It was nothing compared to the magnitued of what Ariadne could create but it was only temporary. Ariadne could create them a bigger and better house when she was feeling up to it. Eames, Yusuf and Cobb stared at him and when Ariadne looked at him he thought he could see a little pride in them. Cobb cleared his throat.

"Um, Arthur I never realised that you were that good at architecture."

His expresionless face never changed, although he never was one to be nervous in the spotlight.

"Ariadne gave me a few lessons and pointers on architecture. It's harder and easier than it looks."

Cobb nodded.

"Come on let's get her inside."

He carried Ariadne who even with her water logged clothes was a lot lighter than he would have expected. She protested to no avail but by the time she stopped arguing they were already in the makeshift house.

When Arthur entered he made more rooms and furnished the house with chairs and beds. Cobb set Ariadne down in one of the rooms on the bed. She immediatley tried to sit up again but Arthur gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest Ariadne, you almost drowned to death. Besides, we're stuck in Limbo for a while until we find a way out of here."

Ariadne sighed.

"Yeah we might be stuck here for a while."

Some where in the background Cobb coughed. Eames and Yusuf were nowhere to be found. Arthur realised that they had been in their own personal world and that his hand was still on her shoulder. He backed up a little and Cobb smiled a little in amusement.

"Ariadne how do you feel?"

"I feel fine Cobb. Can I get up now?"

Cobb gave her a long look meaning _tell me the truth don't lie to me or you will regret it._ She sighed again.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Are you in any pain whatsoever?"

"No, now can you please stop hovering and let me up, you're making it hard to breath."

"Fine, but if you're in any pain tell me."

Cobb reluctantly walked out of the room. She really is a part of this team, she's like a favorite niece to me, and I see the way the others treat her like a little sister. Except for Arthur he treats her differently in someway.

Ariadne sat up and looked around nodding taking in the dark wood flooring and the darkly painted walls and sparsley furnished rooms.

"Arthur did you make this house?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Well, I did teach you some architecture and I have examined your work. And well it's just so _you_. Everything is neat and organized and well, the walls are your favorite colors."

She didn't notice Eames standing in the doorway. Eames raised an eyebrow and stared intensley at the couple like he was trying to decide what was going on between the two.

"Arthur, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes Eames?"

"What's going on between you and Ariadne?"

"Nothing, what makes you suspect that?"

"Oh, just the way you two act around eachother."

Arthur started to splutter completely losing the stoic expression on his face. Eames smiled succesfuly.

"Wh-what?"

Arthur sounded completely shocked.

"You don't see it? She is completely enthralled with you and vice versa. Really Arthur as the point man I would have expected you to have noticed by now."

"I think you're reading too much into my and Ariadnes friendship Eames."

With that the point man turned away to rejoin Ariadne. Mean while Cobb walked up behind Eames and examined Arthur and Ariadne. Ariadne was laughing at something Arthur had said and the point man looked somewhat relaxed.

"Do you actually think they're in love with eachother?"

"Yes you can see it in their eyes. Their eyes light up whenever they're around eachother or when some one mentions one of their names. They may just not know if their in love yet. Although why she would fall for that stick-in-the-mud I don't know."

Cobb glared at Eames.

"They do seem to make a good couple. As long as they don't end up..."

"Like Mal. A relationship like that only works if both parties have a sane mind."

Eames said it gently knowing that he was treading on thin ice mentioning Mal. Eames walked away to go find Yusuf leaving Cobb to examine the somewhat happy couple. At least as happy as you could get when you're stuck in Limbo...


	2. Authors Note So Sorry

A/N: I am so sorry about this, I seem to have the worst case of writers block for this story. I can't seem to think of anything, or else I might have just lost interest for a while. I promise I will get back to it even though it's been forever without a single update, so for now this is a progress report. If people have suggestions that would be lovely, but for now I have another story I want to write for Sherlock, that seems like a good idea so I would appreciate it if people would be even more patient than they already are.

P.S. Actually I think I have too many ideas floating around in my head that I just can't seem to incorporate, and then I re-read my work and find out that _I_ don't like what I wrote but I don't want to re-write it again.


	3. Limbo Day 2

Authors Note:Thank you everyone who has been waiting for so long to read the next chapter, I believe I have gotten rid of most of my writers block, but it's still slow going. Some of these transitions are very rough and my spell check is broken but my spelling is usually fairly good. So without anymore rambling, I give you... Limbo Day 2

Ariadne woke up to a pounding noise coming from the room beside hers, and she rolled over groaning. She didn't recognise the room she was in, and the last thing she remembered was the black, crashing waves of limbo, and the water slowly filling her lungs and dragging her down. Her body ached and her head felt heavy. She fell into dark unconsciousness for a second time.

With Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf

"Arthur, what's that pounding noise?"

"That , would be Cobb banging his head against a wall somewher in the house. I hope he doesn't wake Ariadne, she has no one there to explain anything to her."

"Why would Ariadne need some one there to explain anything to her, she's a bright girl she can figure it out."

"Have you ever been unconscious before and then woken up in a different room with no memory of what happened before? It's very disorientating, and quite frightening."

"So you do feel fear. The stick-in-the mud point man can feel fear. How interesting."

"No one is above fear, _Mr._Eames."

" You two stop fighting. I'll go check on Ariadne."

Yusuf walked out of the makeshift kitchen leaving the other two men staring at the usually quiet chemist.

"Well that was interesting."

"Quite, now are we really going to let Yusuf check on Ariadne without you, Arthur"

"No."

Arthur practically ran out of the kitchen and almost knocked down Yusuf. He contemplated putting a penrose step infront of the chemis and then though better of it. Cobbs pounding got louder with each step, and Arthur slowed down when he realized that Ariadne was already opening her door and told Cobb to stop pounding on the walls. She walked down the hall and bumped into Arthur. Ariadne muffled a shriek, and Arthur smirked and she blushed.

"Good morning Ariadne."

"Good morning Arthur, you startled me."

"I hear that you got Dom to stop pounding on the walls. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little sore, and I am hungry, do we really need to eat in limbo?"

"Yes we need to eat in limbo, you should have some breakfast, Eames hasn't burned down the house yet."

"Did you make this house Arthur?"

"Yes, I suppose Dom could have, but I just made a house before anyone else got the chance to."

"I see I actually was able to teach you something new."

Arthur and Ariadne entered the kitchen where they saw Eames doing battle with the toaster and a frying pan while somehow he was still able to drink his coffee. Yusuf was just standing there looking immensely entertained and not really bothering to help Eames. Ariadne walked over to the cofee maker and created two cups out of thin air and handed Arthur a cup of cofee. Eames looked over at them.

"What, no good morning? I'm hurt darling. I'm sure you gave Arthur a _ very _good morning."

Eames tried to look as innocent as possible under Arthur's glare. Yusuf just looked slightly confused. Cobb entered the kitchen to find Arthur and Eames arguing at the top of their lungs and Ariadne and Yusuf watching them argue like it was a movie, sometimes Ariadne and Yusuf would try to interject put no one was really listening to either of them. Cobb got a cup of cofee as if it was a normal occurance and sat beside Ariadne.

"How long have they been arguing?"

"About twenty minutes or so. I was promised breakfast but they seem to have forgotten about it and Yusuf can't cook, and I don't want to cook. I think we might need seperate houses just to keep Eames and Arthur away from eachothers throats."

"Oh hello Cobb nice to see you've stopped pounding on the walls. We were just arguing about who would go and get you for breakfast. But now we don't need to."

" I see, will the two of you please sit down so we can talk about what we're going to do next now that we're stuck in limbo. First who said they would make breakfast?"

Eames pointed at Arthur, and Arthur, Yusuf, and Ariadne pointed at Eames.

"Eames said he would make breakfast but ended up wrestling with the toaster and frying pan."

"Thank you Yusuf."

Arthur and Eames finally sat down on the remaining chairs nursing cups of cofee.

"Are we all going to eat breakfast now or later, everyone gets a vote."

"Now."

"Later."

"Now."

"And I vote now, sorry Arthur, everyone eats breakfast. That includes you Arthur."

Cobbs voice left no room for argument, and the glare from Ariadne and Yusuf kept him quiet, although he looked like he wanted to wipe the cheshire grin Eames was wearing right off of his face, but he restrained himself.

"Now, I want everyone to come up with an idea on how we're going to get out of limbo by dinner, when the sun sets and we all eat dinner together so we can keep an eye out for eachother and_not strangle eachother. _Which brings us to our next topic. Do we want seperate houses or do we want one house to make it easier?"

"Seperate houses."

"Seperate houses."

"One house."

"One house."

"I'll vote for one house, so I can keep an eye on everyone. Ariadne will you please design the new house."

"Yeah, I'll start it now."

Ariadne walked out the front door and the three men could here the moans and groans of wood and metal being forced into a shape and they all smiled. knowing that Ariadne was in her element and the finished project was sure to be amazing.

"That girl is bloody amazing."

"Yes, she certainly is."

Arthur mumbled.

"What was that darling? I didn't quite hear what you were saying, speak up."

"Eames..."

"Arthur..."

"Do you really have a death wish?"

"Eames, Arthur. Stop arguing and start thinking."

Unsurprisingly this came from Cobb. It seemed like Yusufs moment of boldness had worn off. Ariadne entered the old house.

"I'm done most of the house. I didn't know who wanted what room so I left them empty."


End file.
